Break
by Lockpicked
Summary: A cute, fluffy moment between the Smuggler and the Princess.


Nose deep in the documents that were held in small, worn hands, Leia never flinched upon hearing footsteps stop behind her. She didn't even have to ask who it was, she _knew_ the moment he had entered the hall. He always had a knack of finding her when she was the busiest. "Is there something I can do for you, _Han_?" His name fell from her name easily, eyes never leaving the pages.

Unfazed by this, he replied coolly, "I know just seeing me gets you all riled up your worship, but not even sparing me a look is also rude you know. Talk about my manners." Now, he had her attention.

With a huff, the pages were put aside, a certain fire in dark depths. "Oh? Does me not looking at you hurt your feelings, _Captain_?" Shifting on the makeshift bench so that she was looking up at him, Leia noticed the mugs of coffee in his hands. Raising a thin brow, she continued on before giving him chance to reply, "You're up to something aren't you?"

As cocky as he was, she always had a way of undoing him at times- just as she had now. Han knew he had a thing for the spitfire princess before him, but doubted anything would come of it. A _guy like him_ and someone of her caliber? She wouldn't be able to handle it. Yes, that's what it was. "C'mon Princess, do I really look like I mean trouble?" Careful of the hot beverages in his hands, he took the empty seat next to her before placing the mugs on the tabletop.

Giving him an incredulous look before accepting the drink, she answered him without hesitation. "Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but trouble." Leia knew that wasn't necessarily true. He did have some… 'good' qualities- though they were few and far between. Although, he had done so much for the Rebellion and she would forever be grateful for that. Even if he did get on her ever loving nerves with his gloating at times. "What is it you really came here for?"

"I thought you could use a break," he said simply, focused eyes trained on hers.

"A break? We can't afford a break at a time like this. Not when we are so close to winning this war, retaining peace throughout the galaxy, and…" And what? What was it she wanted to say? The way he was looking at her made her lose all train of thought. Shaking her head, brown eyes fell to the cooling drink set before her. "Look, I just want to get through this, alright? I don't want us to have to suffer anymore."

" _Leia_ ," he said her name slowly, gently, as if trying to reassure her. He was never good at comforting people, especially women. Han didn't like feeling useless either. He didn't want to push her any further, but she looked so tired and lost. There were so many things he didn't know about her, he didn't know what she'd been through, what it was like being captured and tormented on Vader's ship that many months ago. It frustrated him, yet it all faded away when those deep brown eyes caught his once more. "You don't have to carry these burdens alone. I know you're tired, we all are and I know I'm not… Not the 'greatest' person to talk to and get reassurance but if you need to talk, I'll be around?" The smuggler didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but the intensity of her gaze nearly made him lose his footing- especially when he had been on a roll there for a minute. Feeling the heat creeping up his neck, he anxiously cleared his throat, busying himself with taking a drink of coffee.

Leia found his words soothing, no matter how awkward it was coming from the cocky man she was beginning to know. It was as if he had brought down all of her defenses, and just like that she felt it. The exhaustion, the way her body had been worn down the last few days. Barely any sleep, struggling to get through the cold days and nights, studying and planning the next attacks, busying herself with whatever she could to avoid stopping and slowing down. She had to give it to him though. He was always a good listener, and that was one of the few qualities he had about him. With a sigh, a smile wound its way to rosy lips, head falling to rest on his broad shoulder. It was quiet then, neither of them saying a word. It was an intimate gesture, one that didn't need to be explained.

Later, he'd tease her just to get a rise out of her, and he'd be reprimanded for it. But for now, they were just savoring each other's company- slowly but surely going down a road they wouldn't be able to head back from.


End file.
